La Gente Cambia Hershel Layton No
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: El día en el que Layton se marchó y desapareció por casi todo un año fue el peor para Luke. Sobre todo cuando su Profesor se olvida de él completamente. Pero a vuelto, el problema es...que este no parece ser el mismo Profesor de antes. ¡A cambiado! Aunque no todo es como parece...
1. ¿Dónde estás?

**Capitulo 1**

Aun recordaba perfectamente cuando el Profesor se marchó. De eso hacía ya casi un año y no quería admitirlo, pero aun lo echaba de menos. Esa vez en la que bajó al comedor y no vio a nadie, pensando que seguramente estuviera en su Universidad, pero esperó...y esperó...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta nadie había regresado. Ni una nota, ni una llamada, ni un aviso...nada.

Conforme los días pasaban, llegó a pensar que le había pasado algo. Que le había ocurrido algo malo, hasta el día donde vio noticias sobre él en el periódico. Al parecer, estaba negociando con empresas, bancos de Londres e incluso con el Scotland Yard. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Había rumores de que su apreciado Profesor intentaba adueñarse de Londres, pero...¿con qué razón?

El no creía aquellas mentiras y con las noticias recientes sobre él, creció la esperanza de que volviera...regresara a casa, pero los días pasaban y una duda comenzaba a cubrir su mente. ¿Y si se había olvidado de él? Pero rápidamente negaba. Era su aprendiz. Era imposible que se olvidara de él, ¿verdad?

Escuchando las voces de las calles londinenses, pudo descubrir que su Profesor había comenzado a instalarse en un gran edificio que fue terminado de construir hace pocos días. "La Pagoda" lo llamaban. Cuando llegó al lugar, casi no podía imaginar a su honesto y honrado Profesor viviendo en una mansión como aquella.

Recordaba haber llamado a la enorme puerta de entrada, haber hablado con los guardias, estos habérselo comunicado a sus superiores y finalmente darle el mensaje de que no recibía visitas, de que no quería ver a nadie y muchas excusas más. Aclaró que era Luke, su aprendiz, pero se rieron de él y no le permitieron el paso, ni ese día, ni los siguientes a ese. Finalmente, se rindió.

Nunca podría olvidar el día en el que cruzó a paso lento, el paso del ser más triste, las calles londinenses con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ese día llovía, parecía que el cielo se compadecía de él. Si el Profesor no quería verle, si se había olvidado de él, era por algo. Por alguna razón...

Recordó que sus lágrimas, que su llanto, se volvió más amargo. No...No quería creerlo. No después de todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos y era eso lo que más le dolía.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontraba frente a la antigua casa de su Profesor, en la que vivían juntos. Encontrándose con la señal del Sombrero de Copa en la entrada de su puerta y no pudo evitar más lágrimas. No deseaba entrar y sentirse más triste de lo que ya estaba. Toda la casa era un álbum de recuerdos, pero no hizo falta que abriera.

Al parecer, la señora Rose fue para limpiar un poco la poca usada casa y al verle fuera le abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

-¡Luke, querido! ¡Vas a pillar un resfriado aquí fuera!-le aclaró preocupada, observándole.

Pero Luke no respondió. Solo miró a la señora Rose durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente partió en llanto y se lanzó a abrazarla, sin poder decir nada más, pero las palabras sobraban. Rose ya sabía lo que al pequeño le pasaba. Sonrió con cierta lástima y lo abrazó de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, mi niño...¿Quieres que te prepare un té? Claro que sí. Vamos a prepararte un té y seguro que te encuentras mejor.-decía mientras cerraba la puerta y lo adentraba por la casa.

Ya había pasado bastantes meses para eso. Intentó olvidarse de su Profesor y seguir adelante como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Viviendo con la amable señora Rose que le cuidaba y contaba historias sobre sus tiempos de juventud. Iban a hacer los recados, la ayudaba a cocinar y cuidaban del jardín de la casa. Se divertían, reían, eran felices y Luke casi se olvidaba de su Profesor...

Casi...

Debía de admitir que aun lo echaba de menos y que nunca se había olvidado por completo de él. ¿Cómo podría olvidar? Años de recuerdos de su Profesor, d-de...de su amigo. Su mejor y único amigo...No, no podía. Y la señora Rose lo sabía, pero no sacaba el tema. Simplemente, sonreía con comprensión y seguían como si no pasara nada.

Porque los recuerdos no se iban...Porque parecía que había ocurrido ayer.

"_Abrió la puerta sonriente y entró rápidamente en la habitación._

_-¡Este lugar es increíble! -dijo rodeando la sala y observándole.-¿No lo cree así, Profesor?_

_Justamente en ese momento, el Profesor terminó de entrar y observó sonriente el vagón que les había tocado, dejando sus maletas en el suelo._

_-Francamente.-contestó- Por eso dicen que el Molentary Express es un yate de lujo sobre raíles._

_Pero cuando observó a Luke lo vio dando saltos en el sofá._

_-¡Hahaha! ¡Es maravilloso!_

_Layton solo sonrió comprensivamente._

_-Luke, un verdadero caballero siempre debe mantener la compostura...Esté donde esté."_

-Luke, cariño. Vamos...Si no, no podremos terminar los recados de hoy.-la escuché decir, quitándome del carril de mis pensamientos y soltando el periódico con noticias sobre su Profesor que encontró apilados en un estante de aquella tienda.

-Ohh. Lo siento, señora Rose. -dijo sonriente, como si hace un momento no hubiera recordado uno de tantos recuerdos que ahora dolían. Se dirigió hacia Rose y se marchó con ella a hacer los recados.

OoOoOo

"_Lo observó con decisión._

_-Señor Layton..._

_Este le miró con curiosidad y confusión._

_-...quiero ser su aprendiz._

_Hershel abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante su propuesta._

_-Quiero seguir sus pasos y ser como usted. Acompañarle en todos sus casos. Yo...¡Me gustaría ser su aprendiz!"_

Aquella decisión fue la más importante que había tomado en su vida y no vaciló ni un instante. Nunca había estado tan decidido. Aun recordaba como su Profesor había cambiado la expresión de su rostro de sorpresa a una sonrisa y le había dicho aquellas palabras: _"Puedes seguirme a donde quieras, muchacho. Eres bienvenido." _Aquel había sido el día más feliz de su vida. La hora crucial, como lo llaman. El momento en el que comenzó todo y empezó una gran amistad que perduraría hasta el día en el que el Profesor se marchó sin decir nada. Convirtiendo aquellos recuerdos en un amargo album.

La señora Rose quiso quitar la placa con el Sombrero de Copa a la entrada de la puerta, pero él no lo permitió. Era la única prueba que tenía de que había estado allí, de que no se lo había imaginado todo.

"_Ambos caminaron por las calles londinenses. Luke sosteniendo su maleta, mientras que el Profesor cargaba dos en sus manos. Finalmente, llegaron a una pequeña puerta. Layton sonrió._

_-¿Aquí es dónde vamos a vivir, Profesor? -preguntó Luke sin creerlo. Aquel sitio estaba sucio, bastante destrozado y lleno de polvo. Hershel le observó impasible, sin perder su buen humor._

_-Luke, nunca hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias.-dicho esto, comenzó a buscar dentro de su maleta- Lo único que necesita este humilde lugar es un poco de cariño._

_Finalmente, sacó la placa y la colgó en la puerta._

_-¡Que ingenioso, Profesor! ¡Es su Sombrero!_

_Layton rió ante el entusiasmo del chico y le miró._

_-¿Por qué poner un nombre si todos me reconocen por este peculiar complemento de vestir?_

_Finalmente, cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando ambos en la casa. Nunca pudo imaginar que tantas aventuras comenzarían a partir de ese día."_

Pero no siempre pasaba los días lamentándose a sí mismo, recordando momentos pasados y sintiéndose nostálgico. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba, y pensaba en la razón por la que Hershel Layton se hubiera atrevido a marcharse sin explicación alguna, olvidándose de él, su aprendiz, en el proceso. Era demasiado extraño, inusual, incomprensible, sobrenatural, casi podríamos decir imposible de creer aún. El día anterior a su desaparición todo había ido tan bien. Todo seguía igual, como siempre. Como debería haber sido el día siguiente a aquel.

"_Llamó a la puerta y entró, observando a su Profesor trabajando en los proyectos de sus alumnos de Universidad. Despacio, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y miró los proyectos, observando su forma de trabajar._

_-¿No va a descansar, Profesor? -preguntó al fin._

_Hershel paró, dejando el proyecto que estaba corrigiendo a medias en la mesa. Se estirazó levemente y golpeó un poco su espalda para quitar la leve molestia que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un rato. Finalmente miró a Luke y sonrió levemente._

_-No te preocupes, Luke. Son pocos los proyectos que quedan. En una hora, aproximadamente, habré terminado._

_El aprendiz asintió comprendiendo._

_-¿Quiere que le ayude?_

_Layton negó con suavidad._

_-Tu ve a descansar, muchacho. Mañana nos espera un día duro._

_Luke asintió y se fue hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y observó a su Profesor, que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa cansada, esperando a que saliera. Si hubiera sabido que al día siguiente no volvería a verlo nunca más..._

_-Buenas noches, Profesor._

_Hershel le despidió levemente con su mano._

_-Buenas noches, Luke._

_De haberlo sabido...jamás se hubiera marchado de allí."_

No vió nada extraño en aquella noche. No parecía como si su Profesor escondiera algo.

De todas formas, ya no importaba. Había pasado ahora casi un año y medio. Para él Layton solo había sido un amigo de hace tiempo, alguien que le había enseñado muchas cosas, que le había guiado y prevenido de las amenazas en aquel mundo en el que ambos vivían, pero nada más. Un punto y coma bastante feliz en su historia, pero que ya no podría continuar. Ya lo había superado.

Sus padres quisieron llevarle de vuelta a casa, pero él no lo consintió. Quería seguir viviendo en Londres y allí se quedaría.

-¿Cómo a estado tu día hoy, Luke? -preguntó la señora Rose a la hora de la cena, tan amable como siempre.

-¡Muy bien! -aclaró Luke mientras cenaba- Los profesores me han elogiado por haber aprobado todos los exámenes, me encontré a un gato por la calle y estuve charlando con él. Gracias a eso, pude encontrar un objeto que había perdido su dueña.

-¡Vaya! Eso es asombroso, Luke. Veo que hoy te has divertido mucho. -respondió sonriente la mujer.

Luke asintió feliz y continuó cenando.

-Ese don tuyo es muy especial, Luke. Realmente inusual...

-Poca gente puede hablar con los animales, señor Rose.

Luke había tenido un buen día. Le encantaba ayudar a la gente y hablar con la gata de la señora Monray. Conocía muchos secretos de todo y de todos. El Profesor también solía elogiarle sobre ese don suyo. Oh, no...Estaba volviendo a ponerse nostálgico. Debía entretenerse con otra cosa.

Hablando de "don"...¿Dónde estaría Don Paolo? Casi mejor que no apareciera. No podía imaginar a ese lunático causando problemas. Él solo era un niño y aunque quisiera, no podría enfrentarse él solo a Don Paolo, por muy ridículo que sonara aquello...

_Tock Tock_

La puerta sonó un par de veces y la señora Rose y yo no pudimos evitar voltear por la curiosidad. La mujer comenzó a levantarse, pero Luke se le adelantó, saltando de su silla.

-¡Voy yo! -aclaró, queriendo darle el menor trabajo posible a la pobre señora. Rose se encargaba de todas las tareas de la casa y de los recados. Bastante tenía con lo suyo.

Con rapidez, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió sonriente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle...en...algo...? -se quedó estático, con los ojos muy abiertos y casi temblando. Fue como si un tren se hubiera estrellado contra él sin avisar y haciéndole revivir aquellos recuerdos olvidados de hacía un año y que tanto le había costado guardar en su baúl personal.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Luke.

Casi le habían dolido los oídos de escuchar su voz. Aquella voz que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oir. No, no podía ser. ¡Era imposible! Un efecto creado por su mente...¡Algo! ¡Aquel no podía ser Hershel Layton!


	2. ¡Regresaste! ¿Regresaste?

**Capitulo 2**

Indudablemente, en físico era él, pero sus ropas...eran muy distintas. Su Sombrero de Copa era mucho más elegante, con una pequeña cinta o lazo rodeándolo, debajo de su ropa habitual, llevaba una camisa de seda blanca haciendo que saliera, como si se tratara de un pañuelo, por el bajo de su cuello y mangas. En sus manos llevaba guantes también blancos y un monóculo se encontraba en su ojo derecho, en su mano derecha portaba un bastón bastante largo, de madera caoba y posadero de color dorado. Más que para apoyarse, lo tenía como adorno y no supo por qué, pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que también lo usaba para su propia defensa personal...Pero, ¡el Profesor nunca haría eso! Aunque recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo y que su Profesor había cambiado. Demasiado. Lo suficiente como para sospechar si se trataría de un impostor.

La curiosidad y sorpresa cambiaron a la ira. ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué se olvidó de él?...

-Nunca me he olvidado de ti, muchacho. Si es eso lo que te preguntas. -contestó aquel extraño Profesor con una sonrisa segura y casi podría atreverse a decir, orgullosa y altanera.

Luke lo observó con sorpresa, preguntándose como pudo haber sabido lo que pensaba. Aunque supuso que debió ser bastante obvio.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Layton? -preguntó con seriedad. Pues aunque su ira había disminuido, aun se sentía levemente traicionado y algo molesto.

El de Sombrero de Copa rió suavemente y movió levemente su bastón, sosteniéndolo aun sobre su mano derecha, pero ocultándolo un poco tras él, aun sin moverse de su sitio en el marco de la puerta.

-Luke, ¿a qué vienen tantas formalidades? ¿Desde cuando he dejado de ser tu Profesor?

_Desde que te marchaste sin decirme nada y desapareciste casi por todo un año_, le hubiera gustado decir, pero se lo calló para sí mismo. De todas formas, el Profesor debió haber adivinado lo que había pensado, pues su sonrisa cambió a una que estaba llena de sorna.

-Luke, querido...-comenzó a escucharse la voz de Rose que comenzaba a salir del comedor con unas cuantas bandejas en sus manos para limpiarlas en la cocina.-...¿Quién hay en la-...¡Cielo Santo!

Inmediatamente, sonido de platos rotos se oyeron al caer al suelo, mientas la mujer observaba a Layton con extrema sorpresa. El Profesor, sin perder su pequeña sonrisa, puso su mano en el borde de su Sombrero de Copa, inclinándolo un poco hacia arriba en modo de saludo formal.

-Un placer verla de nuevo, señora Rose.

Rose parecía que no escuchaba, demasiado sorprendida para reparar en los platos rotos. Sin embargo, Layton bajó la mirada hacia ellos, levemente divertido por la reacción que había tenido Rose hacia él.

-¿Quiere que la ayude? -preguntó observándola, refiriéndose a la vajilla rota en el suelo. Luke notó que la pregunta fue echa con un tono algo burlesco. Como si aunque hubiera aceptado su petición, nunca la hubiera ayudado.

Rose dio un leve salto al volver a la realidad y rápidamente recogió los platos.

-N-No...N-No se preocupe.

Luke hizo el ademán de ir a ayudarla, pero una mano firme en su hombro le detuvo.

-Contigo es con quien debo hablar, my boy. -escuchó la voz de Layton a sus espaldas. Luke volteó y le observó con ojos entrecerrados. La confianza que alguna vez le profesó a su Profesor, había desaparecido completamente

Layton inclinó una ceja, sonriente.

-¿No vas a dejar pasar a tu Profesor? Que yo sepa, nunca te he enseñado este tipo de modales, muchacho.

Al ver que Luke no reaccionaba y seguía en la misma posición, habló con más decisión.

-Un verdadero caballero siempre debe comportarse como tal, sea cual sea la situación en la que este. Un momento de silencio se formó, hasta que finalmente Luke suspiró y se apartó dejándole entrar.

El Profesor sonrió con orgullo, ajustando su Sombrero y entrando a paso lento y seguro, mientras hacía girar el bastón entre sus manos. Efectivamente, era de adorno. El Profesor podía andar perfectamente sin el.

OoOoOo

Ambos se encontraban en el salón. El Profesor sentado en un sillón frente a Luke, tomando con lentitud su taza de té, saboreándola, mientras Luke tenía otra taza en sus manos, pero no la tomaba. Se dedicaba a moverla con su pequeña cuchara con nerviosismo, aunque exteriormente intentaba aparentar que se encontraba tranquilo e incluso un poco indiferente ante la situación.

Su té era dulce, con un leve sabor a chocolate. Luke siempre amó los tés con sabor extremadamente dulzón, sin embargo, observó que, a pesar del cambio tanto físico como psicológico de su Profesor, este seguía amando el té Earl Grey. Se trataba de un té negro aromatizado con aceite de bergamota. Personalmente, a Luke nunca le gustó el té del Profesor y cuando antiguamente lo preparaba, se lo preparaba exclusivamente para él. Una vez decidió probarlo, pero prefirió quedarse con su té dulce de siempre.

-Bien, Luke...-escuchó decir a su Profesor, mientras, este, dejaba su taza de té en la mesa, aun con su pequeña sonrisa repleta de seguridad.- Comencemos desde el principio...

Luke levantó su mirada del té y lo observó con curiosidad.

-Para empezar, mi nuevo nombre es Monocle Layton, no Hershel Layton...

El pequeño aprendiz abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. No solo había cambiado de todas las maneras posibles, si no que también había cambiado su nombre. ¡Aquello era demasiado!

-Y supongo que te preguntarás por qué me marché de ese modo...-continuó Layton.

En cuanto el Profesor dijo eso, Luke bajó la mirada a su té, comenzando a removerlo de nuevo. No hacía falta decir nada.

Ante aquello, Monocle amplió algo más su sonrisa.

-Tuve mis motivos. -aclaró con lentitud y volvió a tomar su taza de té, dando un sorbo- No te lo voy a negar, muchacho. Mi idea en un principio era olvidarme de ti. Como si nunca hubieras existido en mi vida, my boy.

Luke se sorprendió aun más y observó a su Profesor. El dolor podía verse en sus ojos, pero bajó la mirada hacia su té tristemente, fingiendo que no le importaba. Pero para el Profesor, Luke era como un libro abierto y pudo adivinar la sensación escondida tras sus facciones de indiferencia.

-Pero, durante todo este tiempo, durante estos meses...noté que algo faltaba. -sonrió, dejando el té en la mesa- Vivía en la Pagoda, tenía Londres bajo control y con eso, prácticamente Reino Unido, pero aun así...sentía que no lo tenía todo.

Un silencio se formó en el que Luke continuó moviendo su té, sin mirar al Profesor. Este se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana del salón, dejando su bastón apoyado en la silla y cruzando sus manos, observando Londres.

-Un puzzle sin resolver, francamente. Y comencé a pensar... -se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, pensativo. Viendo a través de su monóculo el Big Beng, sujetando su Sombrero de Copa- Ahora que lo tenía todo, sentía como si no tuviera nada y, sin embargo, el antiguo Hershel Layton se sentía como si lo tuviera todo, teniendo en realidad nada. -volteó hacia Luke con una sonrisa que se presagiaba algo más oscura de lo normal- Hasta que, al fin, descubrí lo que me faltaba.

Cuando Luke quiso darse cuenta, Layton le había agarrado del cuello de su jersey y lo había levantado hasta su altura, haciendo que no tocara el suelo, sonriente. Asustado, Luke dejó caer su taza de té y sostuvo la mano del Profesor, intentando apartarle, confundido.

-¡¿Q-Qué hace-?

-Al principio solo era un teoría. -le interrumpió el Profesor con seguridad- Una mera hipótesis y quise venir a comprobarla. Pero...Ahora que estoy aquí, que te tengo en mis manos...-dicho esto, ajustó más el agarre hacia Luke, haciendo que para este fuera más difícil soltarse-...Ahora si me siento como si lo tuviera todo. -la sonrisa de Layton se volvió más oscura haciendo que Luke comenzara a preocuparse, no solo del repentino cambio de su Profesor, sino también de sí mismo- Y lo supe, desde el momento en que me abriste esa puerta permitiéndome verte después de todo un año.

Dejó a Luke en el suelo y lo sostuvo tras su nuca, en el cuello de su camisa firmemente, mientras el chico forcejeaba.

-¡Suélteme! ¡¿Qué hace?

El Profesor, sin hacerle demasiado caso, salió del salón obligando a Luke a caminar junto a él.

-Tu eres la pieza que faltaba de mi gran puzzle, my boy.

**OoOoOoOo**

**En realidad no tenía pensado dejarlo aquí, pensaba continuar y hacerlo mucho más largo, pero de pronto...la inspiración o las ganas (quizás ambas cosas) se fueron sin avisar. u-u Por ahora lo dejaré así ^^ Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap y gracias por sus opiniones. No pensé que a alguien le gustara este fic en realidad. Espero que la señora Inspiración vuelva pronto y pueda poner rápidamente otro capítulo nuevo o el Señor Ganas que también hace falta. Ya que el Argumento y todo lo demás lo tengo. ¡Gracias y espero opinen para saber si les gusta! n-n **


	3. No soy tu Profesor Lo seré pronto

**Capítulo 3**

Luke aun intentaba zafarse, sin comprender del todo la situación, con sorpresa. Su Profesor...Negó con fuerza. Daba igual cuantas veces intentara convencerlo. Aquel ya no era su Profesor, ni él su aprendiz. Otra razón por la cual no iba a dejarse llevar por él. Ese hombre, el señor Layton, le había confesado que no había podido seguir su vida sin él, que en todo momento le había faltado su compañía, pero no pensaba perdonarle. Sobretodo porque aquel ya no era el amable y agradable Hershel Layton.

Aun continuaba forcejeando mientras cruzaban el pasillo, Layton con indiferencia y su sonrisa satisfecha de siempre, pero su agarre era más firme y fuerte de lo que Luke pensó en un principio. Su antiguo Profesor no usaba la fuerza, más bien era más dado a utilizar su mente o su espada si la situación lo requería. Por eso le resultó sorprendente el hecho de que tuviera tanta fuerza, o tal vez su repentino cambio tendría que ver.

Cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta, Layton listo para abrirla con su mano libre y que sostenía su bastón de adorno, un sonido como el que hacía un rifle al cargar, sonó tras ellos. Despacio, Layton volteó, su sonrisa altanera sin desaparecer, y Luke, al estar agarrado por él, también volteó sorprendiéndose ante lo que vio.

-Vaya, señora Rose...-comenzó Monocle-...es usted muy perspicaz.

La anciana señora Rose, se encontraba cargando en sus ya débiles manos un rifle que por poco hizo desmayar a Luke. ¡Jamás se hubiera esperado eso!

-Se podía escuchar al pobre Luke desde medio kilómetro...-murmuró a duras penas Rose. Era bastante mayor ya y el rifle le pesaría bastante-...Deja al muchacho, Layton. Le ha hecho suficiente daño ya...

Un nuevo silencio se formó en la sala y la suave risa de Layton se escuchó.

-Luke es mi aprendiz y estará donde debe estar...Conmigo. -finalizó con firmeza la frase. Layton había dicho con tanta seguridad y decisión aquello, que casi parecía querer decirle a Luke que ese sería por y para siempre su destino, y que no habría forma de discutir aquello- Además...-continuó con una sonrisa algo burlona-...todos sabemos, señora Rose, que el arma en realidad no está cargada. Ni siquiera sabe como portar una debidamente...

Al principio, Luke se sorprendió ante la acusación de su antiguo Profesor, pero al observar a Rose, descubrió que era cierto. Nada más terminar su acusación, las manos de Rose temblaron con suavidad y su mirada se volvió dudosa...Layton sonrió, pues fue ahí cuando descubrió que tenía razón. Rose había sido su ayudante en antiguos tiempos y una simple limpiadora de su Universidad.

-Ahora...si es tan amable de apartar esa arma de sus manos, nos haría un gran favor. Antes de que salga lesionada, Rose.

Luke se sorprendió ante la osadía de Layton. Prácticamente, se había burlado de la pobre señora Rose.

Con la mano que sostenía el bastón, Monocle la acercó hasta posarla despacio en el rifle, bajándolo con lentitud. Observó el rostro resignado de la pobre mujer y que miró, casi en una disculpa silenciosa, a Luke. Este vio con tristeza a Rose, antes de que Layton lo obligara a caminar de nuevo por las calles londinenses.

OoOoOoOo

-¡B-Basta! ¡Suélteme! ¡N-No iré con usted!-siguió quejándose por el camino Luke, intentando soltarse.

-Harás lo que se te diga, muchacho. -Monocle la lanzó una mirada gélida al niño- Soy tu Profesor.

Luke le vio con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tu no eres mi Profesor! ¡Además, por lo que tengo entendido, hace bastante tiempo que dejaste el cargo! -con ira, y no supo como, consiguió zafarse y volteó para huir, pero antes de poder hacerlo algo se lo impidió y es que Layton, había cogido su largo bastón y lo había encallado en la pared con fuerza, sosteniéndola con su mano, a la altura del niño. No solo impidiéndole proseguir, sino también, dejándole anonado y algo intimidado. Aquello solo había resuelto su duda de que, efectivamente, no era simplemente de adorno y que Layton tenía más fuerza de la que recordaba.

Levemente volteó su rostro al de su antiguo Profesor, que lo observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿A dónde ibas, my boy? Creo no haberte dado permiso para marcharte. -aclaró y, esta vez, le tomó del brazo con fuerza, cogiendo su bastón y prosiguiendo el camino.

Pero no llegaron muy lejos. Un flash hizo cegar a Monocle por un momento, tapando sus ojos con el brazo que sostenía su bastón. Un momento que alguien aprovechó para sujetar a Luke y alejarlo de Layton, echándose a correr.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te crees que...eres...-Luke no pudo continuar. En cuanto el blanco del flash cesó, pues a él también lo había cegado un poco, vio a alguien que no esperó- ¡¿Flora?!

La joven chica le dio una cálida sonrisa a Luke, sin dejar de correr.

-Te lo explicaré todo después. No te preocupes.

-¡P-Pero, pero...!

-Vamos, deja de ser tan hablador.

Luke se sorprendió ante aquella tercera voz a su otro lado.

-¡¿Emmy?!

La chica guiñó un ojo a Luke, la cámara de fotos en sus manos.

-La misma, aprendiz nº 2. -comenzó a reír. Luke, por inercia, frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te dije que soy el aprendiz nº 1...del Profesor...Layton...-despacio, la frase quedó ahogada en el interior de muchacho, sintiéndose algo mal. Emmy le sonrió comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, Luke. Hablaremos después.

Dicho esto, los tres se perdieron por las grandes calles transitadas.

OoOoOoOo

Monocle Layton solo pudo agitar su bastón enfurecido, pero en cuanto les vio los perdió cuando doblaron una esquina. ¡Esas muchachas! Debió haberlo pensado antes. Claro que no entraba en sus posibilidades. Flora fue la primera en enterarse de sus cambios y planes, y por prevención se alejó de Layton. Buena decisión, aunque tampoco es como si la hubiera necesitado. Más bien, su máxima impresión fue la de Emmy. Ella era lo último que hubiera esperado.

¡Maldición! Ahora su aprendiz se encontraría lejos de él, a saber donde. Por un momento frunció el ceño, pero finalmente sonrió. Él era dueño de Londres, el amo de los Puzzles y genio de la arqueología. Sus presentimientos nunca fallaban. Con una sonrisa algo más segura, pensando en nuevos planes de futuro, ajustó su sombrero de copa y caminó por las calles londinenses. Esperaría. Sabía esperar. Para cuando llegara el momento, su máquina del tiempo estaría lista.


	4. El Incidente

**Capítulo 4**

Las calles londinenses se encontraban muy transitadas a esa hora del día, aunque eso no era problema para él. Por lo general, solían llevarle privadamente al lugar o mandaba a alguno de sus hombres por él, pero esta vez era distinto. Quería ir personalmente en todos los sentidos, lo que descartaba el coche o a cualquiera de su personal. No los necesitaba.

El lugar a donde exactamente se dirigía era a la Universidad de Gressenheller, donde en tiempos anteriores había conseguido la bacante como el profesor más joven de la carrera arqueológica. Ahora, más que una Universidad, era un centro de investigación. Junto con Dimitri, había decidido usar el lugar para los experimentos de la máquina del tiempo. Un lugar idóneo y amplio.

La gente a su alrededor se sorprendía de verle allí, pero le dejaban paso en silencio mientras bajaban la mirada sin decir nada. Una persona en concreto se echó a temblar al reconocerle por su sombrero, se puso aun más nervioso y finalmente huyó. No pudo darle menor importancia.

Abrió la puerta hacia el edificio, donde inmediatamente tuvo una vista amplia del portal que lo conduciría a cualquier tiempo. El equipo de Dimitri se encontraba trabajando en los detalles y asegurándose de que todo fuera como debía ir. Después de todo, la máquina prácticamente estaba terminada.

Moviendo con elegancia su bastón en su mano derecha, se acercó a Dimitri, que parecía observar interesado un tablón de anotaciones. Realmente no necesitaba al hombre frente a él...o al menos no lo necesitaría una vez terminara el proyecto. Dimitri solo era un obsesionado en regresar al Pasado para liberar de su terrible destino a su amada Claire. Tan obceco en ello, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que tenía pensado eliminarle una vez ya no lo requiriera para nada.

Claire...Prefería no recordarla ahora. Solo era una parte de su Pasado que se había marchado con él, de forma indirecta. Y tampoco debía criticar demasiado a Dimitri. Después de todo, él también tenía sus propias maquinaciones.

Se acercó a la mesa donde trabajaba el anteriormente nombrado y, sin pedirle permiso, tomó la tetera que en ella se encontraba y se sirvió un té. Tomando la pequeña taza y dando un leve sorbo a esta. Cuando terminó, sonrió desinteresadamente.

-Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo mal gusto...-comentó y dejó la taza en la mesa con suavidad.

Dimitri terminó de apuntar un par de cosas y le observó de reojo.

-Podría decir lo mismo. -volvió su vista al tablón- Sobre tu hipótesis, estabas en lo cierto...

Layton sonrió con arrogancia.

-Siempre lo estoy.

Su teoría daba a conocer que no solo había un futuro o un pasado. Sino que había distintos de cada uno de ellos y las posibilidades eran infinitas. Pues cada futuro, pasado o presente era solo un cambio en la opinión, decisión o razón del que se hallaba en ella.

El otro, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Normal que lo estuviera. Era, o al menos fue, Hershel Layton. Podía haber cambiado física y psicológicamente en personalidad, pero su inteligencia y perspicacia seguía siendo la misma.

-Pues para estarlo siempre, no lo estuviste el día del "incidente". En mi opinión, creo que todo esto es absurdo...¿Realmente crees que puedes ir, no al pasado, sino a un pasado para rectificar en alguien y traer a esa persona aquí? ¡Podrías provocar un agujero en el tiempo! Esa persona viene de otra línea temporal muy distinta a la nuestra, pues se trata de vivir ubicado en un tiempo que aquí no ha existido jamás y-...

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Dimitri. -le cortó con brusquedad y firmeza el antiguo profesor, haciendo callar al nombrado.

Este observó a Layton algo confuso por la interrupción, viéndo como su ceño se encontraba fruncido y supo que Monocle aun no lo había superado.

El "incidente". Hacía meses de ello, pero Layton se seguía culpando y no era por menos. Meses y meses donde el antiguo profesor había intentado recuperar a Luke. Habría resultado más sencillo si Emmy y Flora no hubieran intervenido. Aquel día Dimitri, a petición de Layton, le cedió a este la maquinaria suficiente para detener a ambas muchachas mientras este llevaba al chico con él. Claro que ninguno pensó en aquel detalle. El detalle de que Luke saliera huyendo por entre la multitud de las calles con Layton tras él. El detalle de que el muchacho cruzara aquella bifurcación sin mirar, abstraído de huir y estar lo más alejado posible de su profesor. Un detalle que Layton vio demasiado tarde y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se asustó, se preocupó.

_Dejó de correr y vio como aquel coche a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia su aprendiz. Como si aquello pudiera detener lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, alzó una mano hacía el niño que ya se encontraba bastante alejado de él._

_-¡No, Luke! ¡Espera! ¡Ten cuidado!_

_Aquello hizo abrir en sorpresa los ojos de Luke y volteó a ver a Layton. Por primera vez, solo por una vez, no vio a Monocle Layton. Vio a su antiguo profesor. Un amable profesor que le observaba asustado y preocupado. Luke no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-¡Profesor! -dijo y el nombre le resultó extraño. ¡Le había echado tanto de menos!_

_Pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. Del miedo en sus ojos y para cuando alzó la vista hacia el lugar indicado, el coche ya estaba frente a él._

_-¡LUKE!_

_Pero fue tarde y Layton no pudo evitar permanecer con su mano alzada en un repentino shock. Porque lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a él no podía estar pasando. Era inconcebible. Y solo pudo regresar a la normalidad cuando le pareció escuchar el grito de una Flora que había intentado ir en ayuda del niño._

-¿Acaso crees que haciendo todo esto le regresarás? -le volvió a preguntar.

Layton, que había cruzado sus brazos y seguía con el ceño fruncido, le observó de forma intimidante.

-Esta conversación a terminado. -finalizó con firmeza y chasqueó los dedos solo una vez. En realidad, no necesitó más de una. Sus hombres, que tenían el trabajo encargado de vigilar el lugar e informarle, acudieron y tomaron a Dimitri de ambos brazos. Un Dimitri que quedó sorprendido y confuso.

-P-Pero, ¿qué-...-encaró al otro- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Hershel?!

-Monocle...Monocle Layton. -respondió con una sonrisa elegante.- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda en este tiempo, Dimitri. Pero tus servicios ya no son requeridos...por el momento.

Y con esa última frase, comenzaron a llevárselo, mientras intentaba forcejar.

-¡¿Q-Qué quieres decir?! ¡S-Suéltenme! ¡¿A-A dónde me llevan?!

Monocle hizo oídos sordos a aquellas preguntas y exigencias, acercándose al portal y tocando el marco de este con su mano, bastante pensativo.

-¿Está conectado? -simplemente, preguntó. Aun con la mirada perdida en su mente.

-Si, señor. -contestó alguien.

Casi automáticamente, el portal comenzó a brillar y Layton se alejó solo para verlo al completo. Su plan era sencillo, encontrar a Luke y traerle de vuelta. Aunque fueran lineas temporales distintas, el muchacho seguía siendo el mismo.

Suspiró y observó como las ondas electromagnéticas brillaban y se movían. La dimensión y el día ya estaban conectados. La hora no era importante. El tiempo le sobraba. Cuando regresara, regresaría al mismo instante en que se fue. ¿Cómo lo haría? Para eso servía el reloj de su muñequera. Solo para el viaje de regreso.

Con decisión, caminó bastón en mano hacia el portal y lo cruzó.

Hubo unos instantes en los que nada sucedía. Movimiento de luces y voces lejanas que le inundaban los sentidos, pero no le daban una visión clara. Por puro acto reflejo y con el brazo que sujetaba su bastón, se tapaba los ojos ante la inmensa luz. Lentamente, la voces fueron desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en motas efímeras y la luz se volvió más distante.

Confuso, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Seguía en el centro de la Universidad de Gressenheller y la palabra clave estaba en Universidad.

Los estudiantes iban y venían, seguidos de profesores y damas de limpieza que solo hacían su trabajo. En el exterior, el cielo se encontraba despejado y un brillante sol daba calidez a aquel día.

-Puede ser que...-murmuró Monocle, asombrado ante tanta vida frente a él y sobretodo a que el proyecto funcionara.

-¡Hershel, muchacho! -escuchó una voz tras él y unos pasos apresurados. Layton no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y voltear.

-¿Decano Delmann? -fue lo único que dijo mientras hacía tal acción.

Un apresurado decano se acercaba hasta él con bastante buen humor del acostumbrado.

-¿Hershel? ¿Qué clase de atuendo es este? ¿Quizás una nueva moda que haya pasado por alto? -preguntó confuso el hombre mientras se acomodaba las gafas- Mi hija no suele hablarme de estas cosas siendo tan mayor ya...

Monocle se observó a si mismo, por un momento alarmado sobre lo que hacer y adoptó el gesto más amable del antiguo Hershel Layton, soltando una amistosa risa.

-Algunas cosas cambian, decano Delmann, pero no se preocupe. Esto es solo temporal.-respondió. La suerte de que en cierta forma siguiera siendo Layton era que su voz no había cambiado, lo que lo hacía verse más como Hershel..

-¡Espléndido! -repentinamente, el anciano se puso algo nervioso- Iba a darte a conocer alguno de los puzzles que hace mi nieta, pero...ya veo que te encuentras ocupado. Seguro que acabas de salir de tu clase, ¿no?

-Ehh...Si. Por supuesto, decano Delmann. Siempre puntual.

El decano no dudó en reír y palmear el hombro de Layton.

-Nunca cambias, Layton. Nunca cambias. -entre risas comenzó a irse- Estoy seguro de que aunque pasaran mil años seguirías siendo el mismo.

Monocle, en silencio, lo observó irse y borró el gesto amable que anteriormente tuvo.

-Si...El mismo.

Un silencio algo tenso, y solo cortado por el murmullo de los estudiantes al pasar, se hizo notar.

Decidiendo olvidar la charla y comenzar a investigar, volteó y se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo salir de un pasillo. Seguramente, en ese instante, acababa de salir de su clase y comenzaba a alejarse del edificio, caminando hacia el aparcamiento para tomar el Laytonmóvil.

Con ayuda del cuello de su gabardina, hizo lo posible por ocultar su rostro, mientras le seguía lo más escondido y disimuladamente posible en aquella universidad.

OoOoOoOo

Bajó del Laytonmóvil con un suspiro que fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo.

-¿E-Ehh..? -observó confuso a quien le abrazaba y no pudo evitar reír con suavidad.- Un placer verte de nuevo, Flora.

La muchacha rió felizmente y le soltó.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Profesor!

Con una leve sonrisa, Hershel abrió su coche para sacar al bolsa con sus cosas.

-¿Qué tal te va en casa de Emmy? -comentó mientras tanto.

La chica movía sus pies y observaba su alrededor.

-Por ahora bastante bien. Puedo cuidarme sola, pero Emmy es buena conmigo. -de pronto, infló sus mofletes como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.- Aunque no me parece justo que no pueda acompañarles en sus aventuras.

Tras ordenar un poco sus libros dentro de la bolsa y una vez pudo sacarla, cerrando la puerta de su coche, Layton la observó aun con su buen humor y amabilidad.

-Tengo la sensación de que siempre hablamos del mismo tema. -dicho esto, abrió la puerta hacia donde residía, entrando al pasillo.- Es brillante que una señorita como tú sea tan inteligente y aventurera, Flora. Pero, mi deber como caballero es impedir que una señorita se vea vinculada en estas situaciones. -entró a su despachó, que también servía como salón, dejando la bolsa a un lado y siendo seguido por la chica.- Además...-volteó a verla, ahora que estaba libre-...Luke y yo vamos siempre a visitarte a ti y a Emmy cuando podemos. ¿No es eso un trato justo?

La muchacha se dejó caer en el sofá, aun con sus mofletes inflados.

-Si, pero...

-Y dime, ¿dónde está Luke? -preguntó amablemente, sabiendo que Flora no tenía nada más que decir en contra de su justificación.

La anteriormente nombrada, vio a Layton con curiosidad.

-Antes de que yo saliera se encontraba limpiando las habitaciones. -comentó.

OoOoOoOo

Luke, al contrario de lo que cualquiera esperaría, no se encontraba limpiando. O al menos, hacía pocos minutos que había dejado de hacerlo y ahora estaba dando vueltas por la habitación de Layton con un gesto de seriedad absoluta, su mano bajo su barbilla en señal de decisión.

-Porque el único culpable aquí es usted...-volteó y señaló con decisión al sofá del cuarto.- ¡Si, es usted! -volvió a señalar a otro lugar- ¡Es usted! -de nuevo hizo lo mismo- ¡Es usted! -para cuando señaló a la entrada, Hershel Layton ya había abierto la puerta y observaba con confusión a Luke- ¡Es ust-...-se detuvo muy avergonzado y comenzó a señalar algunos lugares del cuarto- ¡M-Me queda por limpiar esto de aquí, esto y esto también!

El profesor comenzó a reír y entró, seguido de Flora.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado, Luke. Flora tenía razón.

La chica sonrió ampliamente con suficiencia.

-¿Cómo fue su día, Profesor? -preguntó el aprendiz, intentando olvidar el vergonzoso suceso anterior.

Layton suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Bastante agotador, francamente. Aunque ahora que lo pienso...¿viniste sola, Flora? -preguntó regresando su vista a ella.

Flora negó con suavidad.

-Vine con Emmy, pero ella decidió ir a un Café mientras yo estaba aquí. ¡Oh! -dijo como si se le hubiera olvidado algo y alzó su vista a Luke- Y me pidió, de su parte, que te llamara "Aprendiz Número 2". -finalizó riendo suave.

-¡¿Ehhh?! -exclamó con indignación el niño.- ¡Yo soy el Aprendiz Número 1 del Profesor Layton! -dijo, alzando un dedo con decisión y los tres no pudieron evitar reír.

-Pues para ser mi aprendiz, casi parecieras mi dama de la limpieza, Luke. Creo que podrías abstenerte de hacer algunas tareas. Puedo hacer otras por mi mismo. -comentó Hershel amablemente.

Luke lo observó curioso y algo divertido.

-Si me permite opinar, Profesor, pero es que usted es un desastre.

A Flora se le escapó una risa más amplia.

-¡Opinión aceptable! -ambos niños se echaron a reír y Layton los observó con una sonrisa.

-No estoy seguro de si debería tomarme a bien o mal ese comentario. -respondió bromeando.

OoOoOoOo

Escondido en las sombras de unos edificios cercanos a donde vivía anteriormente, se encontraba Monocle. Viendo a los tres reír desde una de las ventanas. Luke. Seguía allí y realmente era comprensible. Estaba en unas horas anteriores al día de su desaparición. Supuestamente, aquella noche sería la última en la que vería al muchacho en un año. Si realmente se encontraba en otra dimensión, aquello jamás pasaría.


	5. Como si nada hubiera pasado

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Hasta pronto, Flora! -se despidió Luke animadamente de la chica, junto a un Layton que se encontraba tras él en la entrada. La muchacha, que estaba alejándose en el coche de Emmy, se despedía de ellos desde al ventanilla de este.

-¡Adiós!

El coche se perdió de visto al cruzar una calle y Luke dirigió su vista a su profesor.

-¿Cree que volveremos a ver a Flora pronto, Profesor?

Hershel apartó su vista de la calle y observó a Luke con una sonrisa.

-No me cabe la menor duda. Tengo el presentimiento de que la veremos antes de lo que esperamos. -dicho esto, se apartó para que Luke entrara y pudiera cerrar la puerta.

El aprendiz no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

-Pues su presentimiento es prodigioso, Profesor. -dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, seguido del arqueólogo.

-Creo que, a veces, el tener una habilidad así podría causarme problemas...insospechados.

Ambos entraron en el salón y Layton se sentó en el sofá despacio. Tomando con su mano una taza de té que ya había sido preparada anteriormente por Luke. El muchacho se sentó frente a él viéndole curioso.

-Yo no opino lo mismo, Profesor. Su habilidad muchas veces nos ha servido de mucho en bastantes casos insólitos. Aunque, debo admitir, que me alegra que sea usted quien tenga esta habilidad.

Hershel, que se encontraba tomando su té, observó a su aprendiz con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir, muchacho?

-Bueno...supongo que no sería agradable que Don Paolo o alguien más tuviera una habilidad parecida. Podría usarla para fines más oscuros. -Luke hablaba de aquello como si se tratara de una película. Haciendo gestos exagerados.

El profesor lo observó con curiosidad unos segundos en los que se encontró pensativo y finalmente rió con suavidad.

-Dudo que alguien más pudiera hacer tal hazaña. Mucho menos, Don Paolo. -dejó el té en la mesa- De todas formas, me alegra saber que, en los tiempos que corren, nunca vayas a cambiar, muchacho.

El aprendiz, puso su dedo índice en su mejilla pensativo.

-Creo que eso ya me lo ha dicho anteriormente, Profesor.

A Layton se le escapó una risa, mientras se levantaba y tomaba la bolsa que había dejado hace unos momentos a un lado de su mesa de trabajo. Poniendo la bolsa sobre esta y comenzando a sacar de ella, algunos proyectos.

-Eso mismo acabo de decirle hoy a Flora. -contestó el arqueólogo.

Unos minutos de agradable silencio se formaron en los que Luke simplemente observaba lo que hacía.

-¿Hoy no se ha encontrado al Decano Delmann? -preguntó con curiosidad. La verdad es que no habían hablado demasiado sobre el día del Profesor- Por lo general, suele pedirle que resuelva algún puzzle de su nieta...

Layton observaba levemente distraído uno de los proyectos, pero escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su aprendiz.

-Extrañamente, hoy no le he visto. -dejó el proyecto junto con los demás- Por lo general, suelo mantener un par de palabras con él antes de marcharme de mis clases. Aunque, debo admitir, que hoy he salido con bastantes prisas. Seguramente deba empezar a corregir proyectos más temprano de lo usual. Y empezaré hoy mismo luego del almuerzo.

Luke le observó sorprendido ante aquello. ¿Tantos proyectos tenía?

-¿Cuándo cree que terminará, Profesor?

Este, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y suspiró cansadamente, solo para volver a ver a Luke.

-Seguramente bien entrada la noche. Por eso pretendo empezar lo antes posible.

El aprendiz asintió algo preocupado por el trabajo de su profesor. Aunque debía admitir que era comprensible, tratándose de Hershel Layton.

OoOoOoOo

Despertó bastante adormilado y frotando sus ojos. Confuso, observó la hora, notando que era pasada la medianoche. Con un suspiro se sentó en la cama escuchando ruido en el piso de abajo. Decidió levantarse y abrió la puerta de su habitación, notando luz desde la escaleras. Con curiosidad, decidió bajar notando que la luz llegaba del salón, que se encontraba cerrado por la puerta. Llamó a la puerta y entró, observando a su Profesor trabajando en los proyectos de sus alumnos de Universidad. Despacio, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y miró los proyectos, observando su forma de trabajar.

-¿No va a descansar, Profesor? -preguntó al fin.

Hershel paró, dejando el proyecto que estaba corrigiendo a medias en la mesa. Se estirazó levemente y golpeó un poco su espalda para quitar la leve molestia que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un rato. Finalmente miró a Luke y sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, Luke. Son pocos los proyectos que quedan. En una hora, aproximadamente, habré terminado.

El aprendiz asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?

Layton negó con suavidad.

-Tu ve a descansar, muchacho. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

Luke asintió y se fue hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y observó a su Profesor, que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa cansada, esperando a que saliera.

-Buenas noches, Profesor.

Hershel le despidió levemente con su mano.

-Buenas noches, Luke.

Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cerrando también este y regresando a descansar.

OoOoOoOo

Layton realmente se encontraba cansado, pero no debía detenerse ahora. Observó el último proyecto y tras varios minutos, terminó de corregirlo y analizar su puntuación. Una vez acabó, los observó todos. Realmente la mayoría tenían una nota excelente. ¿Eso quería decir que sus clases eran impartidas correctamente? No había duda alguna.

Volvió a guardar los proyectos en la bolsa y dejó esta en la silla de su escritorio. A pesar del cansancio, aun no quería subir a descansar. De todas formas, mañana sus clases serían impartidas más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

Se echó en el sofá, leyendo un libro sobre la Geografía Mundial y los misterios que esta aguardaba. Claro que, no pudo evitar al final, quedar dormido con el libro sobre él, su sombrero aun puesto y solo tapado por su gabardina.

OoOoOoOo

Luke se había levantado temprano aquella mañana. Se dirigió al exterior de la casa y abrió el buzón tomando las cartas que en este se encontraban. Invitaciones, asambleas, proyectos, felicitaciones, saludos...Siempre era lo mismo. Observó la placa con forma de sombrero de copa que se encontraba en la puerta, sonriente. Aquello le recordaba viejos tiempos...

De pronto, y sin entender exactamente por qué, sintió una sensación. Al principio se le hizo extraña, luego nostálgica y finalmente angustiante y algo aterradora. Sin comprenderlo ni pensar tampoco demasiado en ello, con las cartas en mano, entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación del Profesor, abriéndola con rapidez.

-¡Profesor! -abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al no ver a nadie.

Se intentó calmar. Se dijo a sí mismo que era estúpido ponerse nervioso por algo que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba, pero la sensación siguió presente. Incluso, después de aquello, se hizo más intensa y agobiante.

Agitado, se dirigió al salón y abrió la puerta con rapidez.

-¡¿Profesor?! -preguntó, asustado.

Layton despertó con suavidad, levantándose y frotando sus ojos. El libro que se encontraba sobre él, cayó al suelo, mientras el profesor ponía derecho su sombrero.

-Buenos días, Luke. -tomó el libro y lo observó, algo confuso al notarlo angustiado.- ¿Ha pasado algo...?

El muchacho vio con sorpresa como Layton se encontraba allí. Claro que debería estar allí. Su Profesor no tenía asuntos que atender por el momento. ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Qué estaba esperando realmente que sucediera? No pudo planteárselo correctamente tampoco, pues la sensación se fue tan rápido como vino.

-N-Nada...-dijo, bajando su mirada sin comprender-...Tuve una sensación muy extraña.

Hershel le observó algo preocupado y se levantó, poniéndose su gabardina y viéndole algo más arreglado.

-¿Puede que sea debido a que tuviste una mala noche, muchacho? -preguntó, intentando encontrarle razones a lo que le había ocurrido a su aprendiz.

Luke se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos.

-Podría ser...

Un leve silencio se formó, pero Layton decidió cortarlo con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Son esas las cartas del día?

Luke también decidió olvidar el tema, sonriendo y asintiendo.

-Sí. Junto con el periódico. -se lo dio todo a su profesor, mientras él se dirigía a la cocina. No era buen cocinero, por lo general, Layton y él solían llamar para pedir algo, pero si sabía hacer un desayuno simple.

Hershel tomó las cartas y se sentó en su escritorio, abriendo una a una cada carta y leyéndolas minuciosamente. Dejaría el periódico para después. Le gustaba leerlo con el tiempo sobrante y sin interrupciones.

También estuvo pensando en la sensación de su aprendiz. Se le veía bastante asustado. ¿Qué le podría haber preocupado tanto?


End file.
